


The Contract

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/193908">Extracurricular Activities</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contract

I should know better, really I should. But I never do. Standing outside that bloody conference centre, I let him do it again: wrap me 'round his little finger faster than I can draw on a live target. Turn on the heat 'til I was nothing but a pure blue flame burning with the wanting of him.

He needs to learn some respect, really he does. That's what I'm thinking when we arrive at my flat. What's going through my mind as I pin him against the wall, as I tear off his jacket, his shirt, his trousers. What I'm contemplating as I kick off my shoes and shrug out of my poloneck and back him into the lounge and onto the sofa.

He needs to learn the elements of the contract between us.

He needs to understand that he's mine.

He's my partner, my responsibility. I protect his back, keep him safe.

I love him.

Not that I'll ever tell the stroppy bastard that. Never hear the end of it, would I? There might even be flowers involved.

Nah, I won't tell him, but I don't mind showing him. Like I am now. Licking his throat, his body, his cock. Taking him in my mouth, sucking until I draw a sound out of him. That sound. The one he only makes for me. Until he's coming, and I'm swallowing and then I'm kissing and holding and protecting him.

"Bodie," he says at last, when our breathing's calmed, when we've made it to my bed, when the sheets are tangled around us.

"Yeah?"

He doesn't respond. Just sighs as he wraps one of those wiry, muscled arms around me and squeezes tight.

He doesn't need to say any more. I know. We both do.

The contract goes both ways.

 _Fin_

Flashslash 110 Set 2 flame respect contract mine  



End file.
